Rainbow
by Cho Rianaa
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun. Ternyata tujuh garis langit itu tak selalu bercerita tentang warna-warna ceria saja. Garis-garis itu merangkum setiap potongan kisah dalam spektrum warnanya. Pelangi sendu milikmu, Cho Kyuhyun.


RAINBOW

Bianglala. Aku ingat, dulu Kyuhyun selalu menyamakanku dengan tujuh garis warna dilangit yang ajaib itu. Kyuhyun bilang aku selalu penuh warna. Kyuhyun juga bilang bahwa aku adalah karakter yang penuh kejutan dan tak mudah diduga. Mengenalku seperti menantikan garis langit misterius yang kadang muncul setelah gerimis. Sebuah penantian panjang untuk menunggu langit menyelesaikan tangisnya.

Tirai tipis jendela kayu itu sesekali berterbangan ringan tertiup angin. Ujung-unjung kainnya yang kasar membelai wajahku yang dingin. Gerimis di luar baru saja berhenti. Beberapa titik-titiknya masih berjatuhan dari ujung atap. Rupanya tangis peri di langit belum lama berlalu. Sepasang teman kecil sedang berbagi tempat di depan jendela kayu.

Cho Kyuhyun, seperti biasa selalu sibuk dengan gambarnya. Meja kami berantakan karena kertaa-kertas gambarnya dan krayon yang dipinjamnya dariku. Ia serius memperhatikan seberkas pelangi yang terlihat samar di kaki bukit seberang, lalu menggoreskan pewarna dengan gusar diatas kertas. Warna-warna suram dan sendu yang mengotori kertas-kertas gambar itu selalu menjadi ciri khasnya.

Anak laki-laki di sebelahku itu menyelesaikan gambarnya. Ia menutup tirai yang sedari tadi tertiup angin, lalu duduk kembali di sebelahku. Aroma tubuhnya yang manis tercium pekat olehku. Diperhatikannya aku yang masih sibuk dengan syal rajutku. Itu adalah karya pertamaku setelah berminggu-minggu belajar dari eomma. Gulungan-gulungan benang rajut dengan berbagai macam warna berjajar rapi diatas meja, sedangkan kotak kecil berisi jarum rajut terletak disampingnya.

"Sudah hampir petang, Seonmi-a. Lanjutkan besok saja menyulamnya," kata Kyuhyun sembari memasukkan gulungan benangku ke dalam kotaknya.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ketika Kyuhyun merapikan akat-alat menyulamku, kuperhatikan hasil gambarnya sore itu. "Kenapa pelangimu sendu begitu?"

Ia tersenyum kecil sembari memperhatikan garis-garis langit yang sudah hampir menghilang. "Karna dia pelangi petang."

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa Kyuhyun suka memakai warna-warna gelap?"

Namja kecil itu tidak menjawab, Ia seperti pura-pura tak mendengar pertanyaanku, malah sibuk menggulung benang. Aku mengerti, gambar-gambar yang dibuat itu menggambarkan suasana hatinya. Orang tuanya yang selalu bertengkar membuat kisah masa kecilnya tak banyak berwarna ceria. Sebuah rumah besar yang beseberangan dengan rumahku itu selalu ramai oleh pertengkaran mulut kedua orangtuanya. Maka, setiap pulang sekolah Kyuhyun lebih suka menghabiskan waktu denganku, menggambar di depan jendela sembari menemaniku menyulam.

Hingga akhirnya berita buruk datang. Di sebuah malam, rumah yang ada di seberang habis terbakar setelah orangtua Kyuhyun bertengkar hebat di dapur. Seisi rumah itu hangus terbakar, termasuk gambar-gambar Kyuhyun yang digambarnya bersamaku. Keluarga itupun ikut terpanggang bersama api yang sulit dipadamkan. Aku sungguh menyesal dengan pertemanan yang begitu singkat dan mendalam dengan namja kecil bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Padahal baru minggu kemarin aku memberinya syal pertamaku.

Aku ingat, malam itu aku menangis keras dan ketakutan.

Namja tampan berwajah kekanak-kanakan yang berdiri di depan lukisan abstrak itu masih serius menjelaskan arti lukisannya. Ia bercerita panjang mengenai latar belakang warna-warna kontras yang dipilihnya, juga tentang garis-garis tebal dan tipis yang masing-masing mempunyai makna tersendiri. Dijabarkannya filosofi perpaduan warna lukisan itu dengan judul yang telah dipilihnya. Dan aku, baru pulang dari masa lalu.

" Kau mendengarkan saya agasshi?" tanya namja itu akhirnya baru menyadari lamunanku.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. "Kau sendiri yang membuatnya?"

Ia mengerutkan keningnya, semakin tidak mengerti. "Membuatnya sendiri? Tentu saja aku yang tadi aku sudah menjelaskan..."

"Bukan." Aku menggeleng. "Bukan lukisan itu. Maksudku, syal sulaman yang kau kenakan itu."

Namja itu tercengang. Dirapatkannya syal hangat dilehernya, semakin bingung. "Syal ini? Ini pemberian dari teman masa kecilku," jawabnya, membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

Aku yakin aku tidak salah. Aku ingat benar setiap detil sulaman pertamaku itu. Pola sulamannya adalah pola paling sederhana yang diajarkan eomma. Warnanya adalah corak tujuh garis langit yang ajaib itu. Juga inisial 'Han' yang aku tulis diujung salah satu sisinya menandakan penyulamnya adalah aku. Han SeonMi. Mungkinkah didunia ini ada dua syal yang benar-benar mirip? Tanpa perbedaan sekalipun?

"Jeosonghamnida agasshi, keuge.. Sebenarnya kau sedang mencari apa? Ini pameran lukisan bukan butik." Namja itu mulai terlihat kesal.

"Sebenarnya, aku kesini akan mencari inspirasi perpaduan warna baru. Untuk sulaman yang akan kubuat."

Ia mengangguk, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di selembar kertas. "Kalu begitu, lain kali datang saja ke galeri. Mungkin bisa membantu," katanya sembari memberikanku sebuah alamat. "Byun Baekhyun imnida. Senang mengenalmu..."

"Seonmi. Han Seonmi imnida."

Dan memang benar, aku mendapatkan banyak corak baru ketika mengunjungi galeri namja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu, yang terletak tak jauh dari rumahnya. Sekian banyak lukisan yang berjejer tak rapi memenuhi dinding. Yang membuatku heran, semua lukisan itu bertema sama. Tentang kesedihan. Awan yang menangis., langit malam yang muram tanpa bintang, juga sebuah pagi yang berkabut gelap.

Setiap kali kueja nama yang tertulis disetiap sudut bawah kanvas-kanvas itu, aku seperti sedang dibohongi oleh sang penulis skenario kehidupan. Semua lukisan itu ditulis oleh orang yang sama, Byun Baekhyun. Tapi sungguhkah? Pilihan warna-warna itu sama benar dengan warna-warna gelap yang dipilih teman kecilku setiap kali menggambar. Ia juga membiarkan botol-botol cat minyaknya di sembarang tempat, sama dengan teman kecilku yang dulu selalu meletakkan krayon-krayon sembarangan.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangku mengerutkan keningnya. "Seonmi-ssi, ini aku. Byun Baekhyun."

Aku menghela napas berat. "Kyuhyunnie, hentikan semuanya. Aku lelah kembali ke masa lalu!"

Namja itu berusaha menenangkanku. "Seonmi-ssi, apa yang kau maksud? Aku tidak mengenal Cho Kyuhyun yang kau sebut tadi," jelasnya. "Mungkin kau perlu istirahat. Kau duduk saja disana. Hari ini aku sedang menyelesaikan sebuah lukisan".

Pagi itu aku duduk di sebuah kursi kurus di depan jendela kaca, menemani Baekhyub yang sedang menyelesaikan lukisannya di sudut ruangan. Namja itu memintaku menceritakan padanya tentang Cho Kyuhyun dan masa laluku. Ia terkejut mendapati diri Kyuhyun dalam ceritaku sama persis dengan dirinya. Tapi, ia benar-benar hanya seorang Byun Baekhyun dan bukan siapapun, apalagi Cho Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri tak mengerti syal yang dimilikinya juga sama dengan buatanku bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang Baekhyun-ssi. Masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus aku selsaikan." kataku sambil berdiri dari kursiku.

"Perlu saya antar Seonmi-ssi?" tanyanya, tapi tetap tak beralih dari lukisan yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, lagipula aku harus mampir ke toko benang dulu. Lanjutkan saja lukisanmu itu," jawabku sambil menghampirinya.

"Baiklah, asalkan jangan nemasukkan semua tema kesedihan pada sulamanmu. Aku khawatir kau akan membeli semua benang berwarna gelap." katanya sambil tertawa lepas.

Aku ikut tertawa kecil. Ketika aku melihat lukisan Baekhyun sekilas, jantungku seperti mendadak berhenti bekerja. Lukisan yang belum utuh selesai itu menggambarkan sepasang anak kecil yang duduk di depan jendela kayu. Keduanya membelakangi kami. Si namja kecil terlihat sedangenggambar sesuatu diatas meja yang penub krayon, sedangkan yeoja kecil sibuk dengan kain dan untaian benang.

"Baekhyun-ssi, bagaimana kau bisa melukis masa laluku? Itu yang sering aku lakukan bersama Kyuhyun dulu. Sungguh. Aku tidak berbohong Baekhyun-ssi." Aku benar-benar merasa sesak. Air mataku menggenang, berdesakan memaksakan diri agar bisa keluar.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Bingung. "Mollaseo. Seonmi-ssi. Aku hanya mengimajinasikannya."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi itu benar-benar ruang keluargaku. Baekhyun-ssi. Itu jendela kayu besar di ruang keluarga kami yang menghadap ke perbukitan. Bagaimana semuanya bisa sama?" Ia tak percaya mendengar penjelasanku. "Mianhaeyo, Seonmi-ssi, aku tak bermaksud membawamu ke masa lalu. Aku hanyalah... Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, Seonmi-ssi. Bukan siapa-siapa."

Gerimis pertama di musim penghujan. Seberkas pelangi menggantung samar diujung horizon, membuat tanda samar dilangit yang telah lelah menangis. Tujuh garis ajaib itu memperhatikan seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan goyah diantara puing-puing bangunan yang malam sebelumnya habis terbakar. Dibiarkannya titik-titik air menghujaninya, sementara ia terduduk lama diantara reruntuhan bangunan, memperhatikan sisa-sisa kanvas yang terbakar.

Mendadak seorang namja sudah berdiri di hadapan gadis itu. Sebuah syal sulaman melingkari lehernya. Ia membawa sebuah kanvas yang tertutup koran dan payung yang dibuatnya untuk memayungi gadis tersebut. Tentu saja Byun Baekhyun, bukan, sama sekali bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, lega mendapati namja itu baik-baik saja, tidak ikut terlalap oleh api. "Baekhyun-ssi, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" serunya sambil beranjak.

"Tidak ada satupun yang tersisa, Seonmi-ssi, kecuali lukisanku yang menggantung di rumah ahjumma ini," ucapnya hampir tak terdengar.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Ia tersenyum lega karena kebakaran rumah kali ini berakhir lebih baik, tak seburuk ingatannya tentamg masa lalu.

Namja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menerawang ke reruntuhan bangunan dihadapannya. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa, tapi aku sedang merasa mengulang kejadian buruk saat kebakaran itu terjadi, aku merasa sedang mengalami d` javu."

Han Seonmi, gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya, merasakan air mata dingin yang sedari tadi menggenang berjatuhan dari sudut matanya. Ia tak bisa berkata apapun lagi kecuali hanya menggumamkan sebuah nama. Cho Kyuhyun.

Ketika menyadari tangis gadis itu, Baekhyun terdiam sesaat. Dilepaskannya syal sulamannya, lalu dilingkarkan syal hangat itu di leher Seonmi. Aroma manis Kyuhyun yang terasa manis pekat mendadak tercium dari sulaman itu. Tangis Seonmi semakin berderai, sementara Baekhyun masih tak mengerti.

Ketika matahari senja mulai merayap turun, dua orang anak muda itu meninggalkan puing-puing bangunan. Baekhyun meninggalkan satu-satunya lukisannya yang tersisa disana begitu saja. Ia hanya ingin melupakan semua kejadian burukitu dan memulainya lagi dari awal. Dan Seonmi tidak pernah tau bahwa apa yang terlukis pada kanvas itu adalah seberkas pelangi petang, sama seperti yang pernah dilukis Kyuhyun.

Bianglala. Ternyata tujuh garis langit itu tak selalu bercerita tentang warna-warna ceria saja. Garis-garis itu merangkum setiap potongan kisah dalam spektrum warnanya.


End file.
